Our Demigod Future- The Curse
by Crazyer
Summary: This is rated M. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ Heroes of Olympus. Mainly story with lemons(Sex) at start. Percy and two others have been cursed. They have to have sex to breed the ultimate generation of demigods... One that can rival the Gods themselves. Will have lots of chapters and girls. WARNING-May contain spoilers for Blood of Olympus. Not for people under 13.
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV:** Poseidon Cabin- Camp Half Blood**

It was midnight. I looked around my cabin, trying to see if Annabeth was here yet. We decided to meet up in my cabin tonight to... Talk. I heard a tap underneath my bed. I went over to it, flipped my bed to the side and opened it. Annabeth was there in her pajamas... She looked pissed.

"Percy, you know I hate spiders. Do you KNOW how many spiders could have been down there?"

I smiled. " It was the safest way for you to get in here without being caught."

"Yea. Yea. Yea." She climbed in, and looked around. "Didn't I just clean this place?"

The whole room was torn up. Ah well. I closed the trap door, and put my bed back. Annabeth and I sat on it.

"So... Are your... Flashes happening still?" She asked softly. Just like her. Straight to the point.

I looked down. Ever since the war with Gea, I have been having these power surges. Like I would cause storms to pop up, and huge waves to crash unto shore. Even a Tsunami. I caused random storms to occur in New Rome, and I was worried I might start a war. So Annabeth and I thought we should come back to Camp Half Blood. Just till my powers are in check. Maybe I was home sick. It has happened less times while I was here, but they were more dangerous. I nearly destroyed Zues' cabin. Like I need another reason for him to hate me.

"I don't know. Haven't had one in a while, but that doesn't mean a thing... The worse part about this is that we can't go into New Rome. I feel bad." I explained. It was horrible that I was preventing Annabeth from getting her degree.

"Don't worry about that. We have plenty of time. I want to know what causes you to have these... Flashes. How do you feel when they occur?"

"I don't feel anything. I usually black out." I was getting frustrated. Out of all the times to get a power surge... Now! After the war with Gea? Fate is a dick.

"What is a common thread when you have these power surges?" She asked. She wasn't going to give up... I'm like her new math problem.

"Last time I nearly destroyed Zues' cabin with a tsunami. The other time I was getting pissed at a nearly new camper picking on a new Athena camper. That's when the crazy behind storm came. Then there was the time when me and you were just talking on the beach. Then the crazy waves occurred... It makes no sense. The only thing in common with those things are water, and destruction. When I was on the beach with you, I was happy, the other time I was mad and when the Tsunami came... I was thinking... WHat the..."

"There is a link. Think about it. Zues, Athena, me... It all had something to do with my blood line... All I had something to do with me... Even back in New Rome. You usually had it around the Jupiter or Minerva Cabin... Or anything to do with them... I was always there too." NO. She can't blame herself.

"Wise girl. It's not your fault..." Annabeth slammed her lips against mine. She kissed me with full force. Where the Hades did this come from? I tried to stop her, but she kissed me with more force. She grabbed the back of my head and sat on my lap. This was so hot. She broke the kiss, and before I could say anything. She blurted out...

"I love you Percy. I will always love you, and I am forever yours." She kissed me again. This was amazing. She pulled her hair out of her pony tail and let it fall unto her shoulders. I loved her. I needed to tell her. My heart felt like it was about to burst... Maybe this was how much I loved her. I couldn't contain it. I needed to tell her. Wait. The feeling was coming again. Oh no! It was in the back of my mind. I need to tell her. In that moment, my heart and head exploded.

Third Person-

Percy's eyes are shining. They are blue. Annabeth eyes widened. What the hell? She stopped kissing him. " Percy?" She asked. Percy grabbed her, and slammed her on the bed. His figure looming above her. "Annabeth..." His voice sounded deep, and it was as if he was a primordial.

Percy-Overdrive:

All I can feel is my love for Annabeth. I just want to have her. Let her know she has me. I want to make love to her, and bind us forever.

"Annabeth... I love you. We can be together forever. We just have to bind together." I said. I grabbed her head, and pulled her into a kiss. It poured all my affection into her, and through this, a bit of magic will take effect on her. I kissed her deeply. She pulled away from me.

"Percy! We can't have sex... It is... It is..." The magic is taking effect on her. "AAAHHH!" Her eyes went all white, and slowly turned gray. She now can only say what her heart wants... Just like me.

"Are we together? Forever?" I asked. She is looking at me. What will she say? Does she truly love me?

"Yes." She leaped forward, and kissed me. I am enjoying this so much. I shoved my tongue into her mouth, and I am exploring it. It was perfect. She placed a hand on my pants, and is starting to pull it down. I can't get enough of her. I started pulling her pants dropped down to my penis, and is licking it. Holy Poseidon does this feel good. She pushed her head all the way down. My cock is about... How the fuck am I supposed to know? I just know it is bigger than average, and she is sucking the whole thing. She is bobbing up, and down. I gently grabbed the back of her head. I thrusted gently. Her saliva is all over my dick. Her tongue fells so good. She swirls it around as she goes up, and bites the base when she is all the way down. She stopped sucking my dick, and is now licking my balls. I pulled back, and helped her take her shirt off. Now mine is coming off.

"I love you." We both said. She slid her gray panties off, and I did the same for my underwear. She had a grey lace bra and I unhooked it. She layed flat on her back on the bed. I am walking up, staring into those wonderful gray eyes. I placed my dick in front of her vagina. I placed my right cheek, and grabbed her hand with my left.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded. I slowly pushed in. I stopped at her wall. "One. Two. THREE!" I broke her hymen, and she screamed into the heavens. My hand is hurting, but that doesn't matter. I waited a few minutes. Then I looked into her eyes, and she nodded. I slowly pushed in. She is tight. Her vagina is squeezing my dick. It fucking feels great! I went as far in as I could, and I pulled back half way. The I thrusted in again. Now, I get my wish. We made love in a good pace. I pushed in and out, holding her full ass in my hand. She squeezed mine, and we both let out moans of ecstasy. I grabbed her right boob. They were perfect for her body. They were just bigger than my hand, but it didn't seem huge. As I thrusted, I bent down and captured her lips. I thrusted a bit faster. Making sure not to hurt her. She smiled into the kiss, and wrapped her arms around me. We are making love. I stopped kissing her to nibble on her left boob. My balls were tightening. I could feel it. I started thrusting even harder. Going deeper. I nibbled, and sucked on her boobs. Alternating between the two. She was moaning hysterically.

"I... I am close." She said. I kept going faster and faster. My thrust were getting wild, and I could feel my orgasm merely a few moments away. I looked up at her, and she smiled."Do it. Make us one, and give us a child to raise." I smiled. " Gladly." I pushed in as fast as I could. I was so close. Our moaning was getting louder and louder. To the point we were almost screaming. I looked into her eyes, and kissed her. With one final push, I cummed into her womb. She had her orgasm. My semen filled her up as I fired stream after stream. She poured her juices onto my penis, balls and thighs. We have done. We are now joined... Forever. I finished cumming, and we both slid to the floor. In each other arms. We whispered three words to each other. " I love you." Then we passed out.

Aphrodite: **Aphrodite Palace- Olympus**

No... They did it. They did something no demigod has done before... Maybe even no God has done before! They united their souls into one. They were always soul mates, and they were one... But they did it to the extreme. There souls are literally _linked_. They're life forces are combined. How could I let this happen? This is very dangerous for them. If one of them dies, the other can to. Not to mention if one of their souls... No. _They're _**soul** will be destroyed if either one of them is killed with Imperial gold. That is dangerous, and it isn't the worse thing. I am happy they are truly bonded partly... SHUT UP APH! They shouldn't have done that. What is scary is why they did it... And I think I know why. It's because of me and my giant opposite. He wanted to curse each and everyone of them for his final breath because he knew the Giants were going to lose... SO that one of them has to watch their love one die, but I blocked it... I thought. It looked like I didn't... Or maybe worse couldn't. So something inside me changed it. SO it looks like I made them act on ONLY there heart's desire... True love. Making them meant to be together... But I am still detecting something else in this curse... Oh no. Who else did it effect? And how much did it effect them? I have to watch each of the seven.

**AN-**

Sup. Crazier here. This is my first PJO fic, and I hope you enjoy it. So here are a few things:

1) This story is multi chapter, and isn't just smut. It has lore. Each chapter will continue the story, and most will have smut.

2) It will have Jason, Percy and one other that is the one effected. Percy is the main one you will be seeing in the beginning.

3) You can recommend who they will have sex with. The lore is bendable.

4) I am SO Sorry. The tenses were mixed up toward the middle because I decided to try writing in present tense instead of past. Am not doing that again.

5) Each girl the Percy and the other two have sex with will be different experiences. For an exampl, this one was a bit slower than I usually write. Since Percy truly loves Annabeth, he will be romantic. If he has sex with Khione (Hint Hint), it will be more lust or faster paced. AKA- Easier to jerk off too AKA- More like hentai/porn (But better and more detailed). Jason will be romantic with Piper (Probably 3rd chapter). So yeah.

6) When you recommend people in reviews, they cant be Giants or Gea for now. Since ya know. (SPOILER) They're dead!

SO thats it. Review would be nice so I can see if you guys want Percy or Jason to have sex with a specific person. Other than that. Cya in the next chapter.


	2. Khione and Percy

Khione's POV: **Somewhere in the fucking Ocean**

I am a goddess of the snow and ice. Why the hell am I trapped in the god damn middle of the ocean? I should be able to freeze this water prison. Poseidon bitch ass came walked over to me.

"This is your punishment. One hundred millennium in this prison. I made it with Hephaestus. You can't teleport out, I put magic so you can't freeze it. Hephaestus has this whole place rigged so we can track you if you manage to leave that bubble... and survive the ten mile explosion. I feel bad for you kind of. This fate is worse than Calypso's... At least it is only... What? 100,000 years?"

He looked at me with a smirk, and walked away. Fucking asshole. I'm going to get him back... I swear it. Gea is dead, and that means there is no cavalry. I sat there, pondering my predicament. I know there is no way to escape. The Gods are stronger than me here, and Canada is probably across the flipping US. I know that I'm probably around Georgia. Damn. They really fucked me over. I would be satisfied if I could hurt the cocky Poseidon. He would be pissed, and even if he disintegrated me, I would come back eventually. Unlike the other gods, I was given the power to come back by Taturus. Even though the process is super slow. Probably would take me 100,000 years.

I thought about that grin. Oohh... I hate it. How could I wipe that smile off his face. I looked to the right of me. There was a pitcher of water just outside the bubble. Probably there just to mock me. How dare they keep it right there? I have no water in here! In a wave of anger, I focused all of it toward the pitcher. I tried to blow it up. Instead, I teleported it. "Where the hell?" It was right in front of me... I couldn't warp out, but I could warp other things in. Wonder if I could warp Poseidon in here... Then I thought of the Gods sending Leo to attack me. That piece of shit demigod. Oh I would freeze his head off. Wait Demigod. What about Poseidon's son... Percy. Percy wouldn't survive in here. They won't visit me in at least 500 years. If I could teleport him in here... He would starve to death. Hurting no only Poseidon, but the proud and dumb Athena.

I froze the water in the pitcher, and looked into it. I blew on it, and a picture of Camp Half Blood appeared. I can see into it because I am a goddess. I saw Percy sitting with that girl Annanbeth and the other campers. They were singing, and Percy was blushing. That wasn't going to last long. I stared at the picture of Percy Jackson, and screamed in anger. Suddenly, the son of Poseidon appeared before me.

"Let it go! Let it Go! Don't hold it back... What in Hades?'"

He looked around confused. Was he singing Let it Go? I fucking hate that movie. Elsa was a whiny ass bitch who had powers almost equal to mine, and instead of controlling it, she bitches and cries about it... It would have been tolerable if she let everyone there die... Except maybe her sister.

"Percy Jackson... Glad you could make it. This is where you die." I said smirking. Take that Poseidon.

**Percy POV****: Home (Camp Half Blood)**

I was home. New Rome is my home too, but this is special. I was singing with my... Mate Annabeth. I say this because our souls are linked... So we could hear each other thoughts at times. Pretty weird when one of you is taking a waz, or thinking a girl/guy is kinda hot. We were around the camp fire, one of the campers asked to sing "Let it GO." Her name was Iana and she was a daughter of Aphrodite. Charon thought it was a _great_ idea. He knew it was horrible, and I liked how he wasn't singing until Iana poked him in the arm. I felt like chanting "One of us. One of us." Anyway, it was about to hit the chorus when I was flashed somewhere. I thought it was just the heat of the campfire because i had my eyes closed.

"Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back..." I opened my eyes. "What the Hades?"

I was in some sort of bubble. I was in a dark room with tall Greek columns... Thank you Annabeth. I was trapped in some sort of bubble. " Percy Jackson... Glad you could make it. This is where you die." I whipped my head around to see a goddess sitting right in front of me. She had coffee brown eyes, and jet black hair like mine. She smiled... Coldly.

"Who are you... Wait?" I remembered what Leo said about this hot girl named Khione. He said he would have gone out with her, but she was too cold for him. I didn't know he meant it literally.

"Your Khione? Aren't you? The girl Leo was talking about." She gritted her teeth.

"Yes. I am Khione, goddess of the snow. Your father and Hephaestus trapped me here, and now you will pay because of that. You shall starve here. "

I glared at her. "Oh really? Well I am going to get out, and when I do your dead. I know my father will let me out."

Khione laughed. She slowly walked over to me... In a very hot matter. She pushed her face passed me. She whispered...

"They will not be back here for hundreds of years. You will starve son of Poseidon, and you will only have... _Me._" It sent shivers down my spine... Not because I was scared... It was because the tingling was coming back. I started panicking. She was so attractive, but cold. I usually could resist. Shit. I was starting to black out.

"You are mine Percy. I will be your death, and no one can save you." She swirled around, and walked over to me. "Here. I will keep you warm." She kissed my forehead. Ice spread across it, and all I could remember... Was how hot she looked, how much I wanted to bang her, and Annabeth.

**Khione's Pov:**

What the hell is happening to this boy? His eyes are glowing... It was sea blue. His veins were pulsing green, and he was sneering. Suddenly, he looked up at me. His face was serious, and he was resonating..._ Power. A power that I have never felt before. _It sent shivers down my spine, and it he almost made me _fear_ him. I looked around. NO other god, titan or monster was here. Nothing in the immediate area could be supplying it to him.

"What? Are you going to try to kill me? You can't. I will annihilate you." If he attacks, I'm going to freeze him, and kill him slowly... Ripping his arm off piece by piece. Then his legs...

"No. I will not kill you. I simply want to use you for my seed." Percy's voice was dark... Super deep as if I was hearing a thousand echos at once. He wants to have sex with me? Hmm... Not in his wildest dreams.

"Not like I would have sex with you, but what about _Annabeth. She would be heartbroken."_ That seemed to snap him out of his trance because he looked at me with shock, his power fading. "No... No..." He grabbed his head and dropped to his knees. " I won't... I can't... Annabeth... ANNABETH!"

What the hell is wrong with him... Ooohh... Interesting. I can feel it... I can feel what his power _is._ It has never happened before. It is a mixture... A mixture that can utterly destroy me. Who posses this power to give this demigod it? Maybe he was trying to control him... Wait. It is willing him to have sex with me right? I am not a virgin. Poseidon took that from me long ago... When I was naive, and he wasn't as much of a dick to other... _Minor and Powerful_ gods. I am not a minor god. What if I have sex with Perseus, or make him think I will. If I do, it will break that Annabeth bitch heart, and Athena will never forgive him... Not to mention that Poseidon's tension with Zues and Athena will explode, and he will know I took his son's virginity. He will know his son is mine. I could also make him swear to be my eternal slave as long as I don't take his virginity... We'll see.

I walked over to him with a smirk on my face, and bent down. I cupped his cheeks. "There there Perseus. Don't worry. _I'll _ make it better. I bent down and kissed him. His mouth was warm, and he was in utter shock. He tried to push me off, but I wouldn't let him. He was mine now. I grabbed his hands, and pushed them together, freezing them. He screamed into the kiss. Fuck yes. I moved back.

"I will take your virginity. Just like how your father took mine, and I will have my revenge... Unless you swear to be my eternal slave, and you will obey my every command."

I saw the look in his eye. It was flashing blue. "No... No... NOO! I will not be your eternal slave. I will kill you." I smiled. I was hoping for the slave, but maybe he needs some convincing. "Suit yourself."

I bent down and tried to unbuckle his pants. He suddenly slapped me. He slapped me! "That's it! Now your not going to be my slave. You will be my eternal_ bitch!" _ I lunged at him, and slammed his head against the bubble. I ripped his jeans open, and pulled down his pants. His dick was barely erect...For now. I grabbed his dick with my hands, his face turned into agony... and pleasure. " Get your ice cold hands off of me." He yelled. I smiled. His dick was getting harder and harder in my hands. I slowly stroked it, making it twitch. He jerked back and forth, only making his dick trust in and out of my hands, making him harder. "You like my cold hands, don't you? You want me to take your virginity." I jerked him off. His meat was sliding in and out of my hands, and he couldn't take it. He was screaming. I stopped at the base, and put his dick in front of my lips. I looked at him. "Should've chosen slave." I put half of his penis in my mouth.

"No! Annabeth! Annabeth!" He screamed. I licked the underside of his cock, and I bobbed my head up and down. I licked and swirled my tongue around his head. I sucked to my hand, and then went back up.. His dick was throbbing. It was getting bigger in my mouth, and it felt good. Might as well get the most out of it. I sucked and sucked, twirled my tongue and devoured his dick. His dick finally grew full size, and I let go and deep throated his cock. It went a fifth of the way down my throat .Almost as far as Poseidon. I bobbed him and down, and he was going wild. Accidentally thrusting, making my job easier. His cock actually filled my throat. Which no man has ever done. How big was he? It slightly stretched it. I kept bobbing, licking the bottom of his dick, and I finally got off.

"Let's see how big your dick is." I pulled out an icicle(That is what I use to measure), and grabbed his dick. I placed it on it. He yelped, and I smiled. It must have been cold. "8 inches and a half long. Not impressive, a god's has an average of 11 to 13. I guess it is impressive for a human." I measured the width of his dick, and... _Holy Shit._ " What the fuck? It is nearly two inches and a fourth wide. Why is it so wide?" He looked at me. " I guess the diameter of my penis is big?" He whimpered, then he smirked. "Stupid wise girl."

"Glad your happy because I'm about to clean this thing dry." I took of the rest of my clothes. I was a 36C, and Percy eyes bulged... My boobs were plump, and didn't sag. It fit me perfectly. I looked at this pitiful demigod, and decided I don't want to have sex with him. Even though whoever is trying to control him is powerful... I think I will just kill him, and say that I had sex with him. It isn't like I lied. I walked over, and kissed him. The I whispered, "Good bye Percy Jackson." I placed my hand over his chest, and began to freeze him. He become a popsicle a second... I'm getting slow. I smiled at my work. Perseus was no more. I turned around and snapped my clothes on.

**(_Mid Way AN- Holy crap. I wrote alot. I wanted to make sure the lore in this was good, but I think I did fine in that sense. The full blown sex will be up soon_)**

**Percy** **POV**-

I'm stuck. I am in a dark void. I can't get out, and all I can think of is that I am going to die... And I technically cheated on Annabeth. Shit. It was warm, and to be honest I was scared. I looked into the void, and saw nothing. Was I dead? Am I going to die here? The thought of it sent chills down my spine. I remembered that Khione fucking froze me. If I ever find her, I am going to rip her to shreds. Anger was building inside me, as I got angrier, the room got hotter and hotter. Then, it suddenly turned cool. Not cold, but it was as if I was standing in the middle of the ocean. A cool breeze. Then I felt_it._ The power surge was coming, and I tried to fight it. I was getting tired, and it felt like was were closing in. Just like the venti in Rome. The walls were closing on my, and I couldn't control it. I felt a sudden urge of sadness, rage, regret and more as I tried to push it off... But that wasn't the weird thing. The weird thing is that it felt like something was draining me. As if this power surge wasn't really my power, but it was leaching off of it. It felt foreign, and it was consuming me. I couldn't fight it. If I kept fighting... I was going to die... Maybe that's what is best. Maybe..._  
><em>

"Percy!" A voice echoed. I thought it was my imagination, but I didn't block it out... For some reason, I couldn't. There was a pause, and then another pwer surge came. I fought it.

"Percy!" The voice echoed again. It was louder, and this time I knew it wasn't my imagination, but it sounded familiar. Screw it. Probably something trying to distract me. Another one? It felt like someone was throwing minotaurs at me. I was getting drained, but I barely fought it off again.

"PERCY!" The voice screamed... It was Annabeth's! "Annabeth?" I yelled. "What is happening? I need help."

"Don't fight it Percy." She said in a sweet voice.

"What? You know what I can do... What I've done when I let it take over... Your not Anna..." I couldn't finish it. In my heart, I knew it was her.

"WHy should I stop fighting? Give me one good reason!" I yelled. It was dead silent... Maybe I pushed her away.

"Idiot." She sighed. "One good reason. Who do you think I am? Here. One, because I said so. Two, the so called power is draining you, and if you fight it... You will die... It will destroy your soul by ripping it in half... And I will die too. Three, if you accept it... You may be able to control it. The power is bound to you. You may be able to even absorb it, and use it. This power is connected to your _godly_ side. You can't fight this. You have to accept it."

"How do you know? I could destroy a whole entire city!" I yelled.

"SHUT UP! God your a seaweed brain." She screamed, but then her tone soften. " I don't know the extent of it, but our souls are united. Literally. I can physically see you... Kinda. I see your emotions, your memories, and your heart and mental state. You can't see it, but I can because I am seeing from the outside. The only chance you have is accepting it."

I sighed. I didn't want to accept it. I'm tired of being forced to do things, and here I thought things would be normal after the Giant War. "What if it consumes me?" I asked.

"It won't because I will support you. You are also the strongest and bravest person I know." Annabeth said.

I sighed...Again. "Okay. When will the next surge hit."

"Think about Khione. If I was you, I would be thinking about how fast my dick can glide in and out of her throat."

"What the fuck? Why?"

"You have to think about her. Think of your anger and lust. Then think about me. The power surge will come then, and you will accept it. You have to Percy... Or you will die from frost bite. Plus, I want to see you bang the fuck out of her. That is what you will do anyway, so make it good. I give you permission. It is going to be weird if I feel your cock gliding in and out of..."

"Okay!" I chuckled. I mentally sat down, and thought. Thought of Annabeth, thought of banging Khione, but nothing happened.

"Feel Percy! Think of one of your best memories of me. You have to_feel._"

I thought of all my memories of Annabeth, but none of them hit home... Until I hit the one where I first kissed her. Under the lake at camp. Then I started to feel her next to me in Tarturaus, then I remembered her sweet lips and adorable smile, and it kept going on and on and on. Her wits... Then finally us being together in my cabin, joining our souls, and us cumming together. I felt power rush through me, but it was my own. Then pictures started occuring... Of chicks that I thought were kinda hot... Hestia, what? Aphrodite and Zoe...Thalia? What the fuck? She's my sister. A flash of Gea and Rhea.. Then finally Khione... Man she was hot. I would love to make her my bitch as payback. Wait, what? Is the lust coming...

The power came back, and I started to fight it, but Annabeht screamed. I realised that I wasn't supposed to fight it... SO I postponed it long enought just to say, "I love you Wise girl." The void was having flashes of color. Then I let go, and stopped fighting.

_**Percy Overdrive-**_

I couldn't open my eyes, but I knew I was frozen. Wait... "I'm partially awake." A thought bounced off my brain. "Shut up." I said. "Who are you?" It asked.

"You. Now stop talking." I said...Mentally. I concentrated. I felt Khione's power. It was cold... I liked it. I focused on my inner power, and in a surge I released. Blowing the ice off me. One huge chunk of ice hit Khione in the face. She slammed against the floor stunned. Shit... She put her clothes on. Now I have to take them off.

"Sorry I'm late. Mind showing me that sexy ass of yours. I want to eat it out before my time is up." I smiled. Khione turned to look at me. There was a cut on her face that was slowly healing itself.

"What the fuck? That was suppose to kill you! You want to eat my ass? Sorry, you won't be alive to do it." She chided before shooting a cloud of ice. It would freeze anything it came into contact with.

I smiled. "I would have settled for shit. Now I know your just a heartless bitch." I concentrated on a block of ice. I slowly turned it to water, and barely got it up in time to make it become frozen I then kicked it toward her, which she promptly smacked out of her way. This bitch was crazy... Hot and ya know... Insane.

"You can't block me forever." She sent another cloud. It takes me a full second and a half to unfreeze water, and it is draining to do it that fast. Mostly because it is infused with her energy, and my father isn't the god of ice. I let it freeze me, with my eyes open. This was going to be draining, but she was going to be in a lot of pain. She then shot columns of pure ice, surrounding me more and more. There was eventually three feet of ice surrounding me in almost every direction.

"How do you like me now? Hope you enjoy Hades." She made an ice spear and threw it at me. I wasn't expecting it, and I guess the "other guy" wasn't either because my power doubled. We then released a current of water... Maybe a bit of an underestimate back at her. The whole place nearly flooded with water. It blasted her back, and shatter in ice spear. She slammed against the wall so hard, it nearly knocked her out. Shit. That really drained us. Luckily, I'm in water. So I am fine. I swam over 30 feet in two seconds. I bent down next to her, and she was still dazed. She really was beautiful, it pained me to see her so bitter... So angry... Bah. Can't think about that know. First, the mission.

I tilted her face toward mine, and my first thought was to rip her clothes off, then pound her pussy. I decided to do what I felt was right. I bent down, and kissed her. Slowly, passionately. She didn't kissed back, don't know if it was because she was shocked or because she was stunned. I temporarily broke the kiss, :I care about you Khione. Stop being bitter, and join me." I kissed her again, and after a pause... She kissed back. Her hand going through my hair, and it felt like bliss... Until she tried to snap my neck. Which if it wasn't for other Percy, I would've died. He took control of our body long enough to punch Khione in the jaw, and spin into the neck snap. Kinda like as if we were a screw. He then ripped off her the top of her gown thingy, which surprised me, and let me have control again. "Uh... Thanks.." I said to him. "No prob. Now use her, so she doesn't do that again... Then do what you were doing." Did he sense what I was trying to do? All I knew was that she tried to I'll me, and I was going to have to be mean I order to win her heart. "Win her heart." Percy snickered. It is weird talking to myself.

I pulled her clothes off except her bra and her panties. I unbuckled my pants, and pulled my dick out. I made tentacles out of water, and wrapped them around her arms and legs. I then created a whirlpool too keep her in place. I took off her bra, and saw her marvelous breast. I shoved my dick in between them, and fucked them. It felt amazing. Her boobs were so soft and warm. Her head bopped up and down as I thrusted. I was close to cumming. I stopped thrusting immediately. I took my dick out, and bent down. Grabbed hold of her boobs, and licked each tit. I sucked on her left boob, and nibbled on it. It turned hard, and they were so soft that I couldn't help but to engulf them. I bit, and shoved as much of that boob in my mouth. I licked, and sucked it. I licked the underneath her right boob, and licked all around it. I stopped, and grabbed her ass. Nice and tight. Not to big, but far from small. I smacked it. It jiggled, and I smiled. I smacked it over and over. Her ass giggling non stop. I was full on spanking her tight ass, and each slap was harder than the last. Soon she started stirring, and I kissed her. She woke up to a deep kiss, and the spanking of her life. She screamed into my kiss. Slap! Slap! Slap! Her ass turned bright red. I broke the kiss.

"You fucking tried to kill me. I thought I got through to you. Yet you do this." I said angrily. I was beating her ass harder and harder.

"Fuck you and Olympus." She said coldly. She wasn't showing any weakness.

I got up and grabbed her throat. "Easy way or hard way." I asked. She looked at me. "Hard way." I squeezed her throat. She wouldn't open her mouth. Stubborn ass goddess. I kept choking her, and she had to open her mouth eventually. She finally did, and I shoved my dick into her mouth. "Fuck'" I said. I've only had sex once before. It felt so warm. I tried to shove my cock down her throat, but she bit down. It hurt, but it felt good. Her tongue couldn't stop twitching, and it licked the bottom of my shaft. It was so hot. I shoved it in anyway, her teeth scraping my cock, and making it so much more painful. I loved it. I finally got it all in, and I pulled out halfway to shove it in. She couldn't breath, but she was a goddess. She could survive for long periods of time. Thought me chocking her made it impossible for her to resist much. I banged her mouth and throat roughly. My pleasure was so high but I was sad. Why didn't she just listen and forgive? I needed to know.

"Why Khione? What is preventing you from listening. I love you... Don't ask why. I don't know. I do know that I want you to be happy again, and to forgive Olympus. To forgive. I want you to be my mate." I said. I stopped fucking her throat and pulled my dick out.

"Why the fuck should I? Poseidon left me, Zues is a fucking asshole, and everyone fucking hates me and thinks I am a joke... A minor goddess... Every goddess with that title is classified as pathetic and is unappreciated. Fuck them. You? Are you not with that Annabeth? You just forced me to suck your cock! Not only that, you are using me. Fuck you." She spat.

"I forced you to suck my dick so you would listen. Look... During the battle with Gods and demigods vs Giants, Aphrodite's opposite cursed tried to curse all male demigods there. Didn't work. Aphrodite stopped him, but somehow the curse still took effect. It effected Percy and maybe someone else. I was created kinda. I am Percy, but it is complicated. I have this memory or thought, that wants me to have sex with everyone and make them bore my seed, but I won't do it. I mate with a few of them, and they have my children. However, I will be connected to them. Soul linked. You are the first Khione. I care about you, and that is why I didn't pour my seed into you, and make you pregnant why you we're asleep. Come on. Please. I won't abandon you. I will be with you." I said. I spoke the truth. I didn't know everything. Fragments appear at different times.

"Well..." She looked away. Maybe she was going to do it. "I won't do it. Olympus won't allow it. Zues will seperate us. Poseidon will kill me. They won't allow it. I'm sorry."

I laughed. She looked confused. "My father will do nothing, and I will take care of Zues." What the hell am I talking about... Well I'm going off of emotions. "I will make it so no goddess will be under apreciated, and I will make sure that you will be set free from this prison. I have to. I will change Olympus, and it's ruler's laws. I have to, or else you and I will die. I swear it on the River of Stynx, the future of Olympus, and my very being." I said calmly. I was actually panicking. The fuck was I thinking? Oh right... I wasn't. Shit.

Khione was silent for a long time. She looked at me. She looked into my eyes, and I stared into hers. Without me realizing it, our souls linked. Now, I was hers and she was mine. She kissed me, and I slid her panties off. We wasted no time. I slipped my cock into her folds, and she rode me. I thrusted in and out of her, and she bounced hard on my dick. She screamed. " Your dick is filling me up. Percy... I love you, and you will be my demigod." She rode me quickly, and her walls tightened. She wasn't tight when I pushed in, but I guess she did that purposely because she was tight as hell. I moaned and grunted, my cock stretched her vagina out, and soon I entered her womb. I fucked her wilder and faster. She was so right. She kissed me as she was bouncing, and soon her pussy clamped on my dick.

"I love you Percy. Now give me a child." She went so fast, and I finally knew what it was like to make love to a goddess. She glided up and down my dick. Her juices was all over it. My eyes rolled back, and a power awakened inside. My eyes turned blue, and I knew it was time. My seed was going to impregnate her. "I'm cumming." I screamed. She smiled, and went to the tip of my dick. "Me too." She said, and her pussy literally got so tight that I couldn't thrust. She then slammed down to the hilt and we both came. My semen filled her womb, and we collapsed into the water. My cock still I her, she leaned on my chest, thought I love you, and went to sleep. I thought I love you too, and fell asleep. To tired to think.

Jason is next.

AN/

Holy fucking shit. I just typed a whole An, and the fucking page timed out. So yea. Computer problems caused this chapter to take really long to post, typing this from a pad. Please excuse spelling mistakes. Proud because it is so long, longest chapter ever. Pissed because end isn't that great because I'm typing from a pad. One, read reviews. No gays because it doesn't match story. Want lesbian, read my victorious fic. What is next is Percyx Aphrodite, Jason x Piper. Revelation of third person. Next chapter will hold more sex because Percy is really pushing story forward. Percy x Zoe will happen eventually. Percy x Stynx maybe. Silena won't happen because she is with Beck. I want to write full on smut, but there have to be story. Uugghh! That's about it. Thanks for reading. Check my other fics while ya wait, but be warned. Dark and stuff. Cya Psychos.


	3. Well Shit An

Happy New Year! Hope you all had a nice one. Now that is done. Back to being,... Upset. I actually love your feedback guys, and I really want to write more. However, my bloody laptop is basically dead. So I have to type on my tablet. This tablet isn't even that reliable. So I am sorry for not delivering on my promise. By the way this AN will be posted on my and Victorious fic and PJO fix. To make sure this gets out. So my responses are for both in here.

Victorious: Girls Love and Lust (Futa)

I don't remember who wrote it, but having Sam come to the house with cat is awesome. I love that idea. Everybody wants Helen to get banged, so that is happening. So there is going to be four official chapters left. Hozzah! Just so you know, that means the official story will be over. So the main plot is completed. Then I will do bonus chapters. This will allow me to update it, but at a slower pace. Like I can make Trina,s sex chronicals. Her having sex with other girls, or Sichowitz having sex. Whatever. So yeah. Looks like the main stars are going to be Trina, Cat, Jade, Tori, Helen and Sam.

Percy Jackson: Demigod Future

Don't know why this is underlined... Can't undo it. So, nothing much to say. I am sorry that I can't update as often as I want to. If I manage to type it, Jason x Piper is next. There will be Percyx Aphrodite and Hestia or a different goddess. Jason x Bolona. Then the third demigod that shall not be revealed now. So yeah. Thanks for your patience. After I finish the main plot to Victorious, I was planning to type straight smut fic desperate from this one. So the gay will be allowed, the non Canon will be allowed... Futanari will be allowed. Monster sex... Did I ,make you horny, or weirded out now? Lol. So yeah. That's it.

Thanks for reading. Cya psychos.


End file.
